Air hammers have been used to drive a wrench to loosen a stuck nut. U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,122 discloses an open end wrench with a free end having a custom receiver for an air hammer. The custom receiver is a swivel mounted ball that has an extension rod. The extension rod has a reduced stud 12 upon which an air hammer is connected. The swivel mount allows angular adjustment of the air hammer in relation to the wrench. The custom receiver cannot be removed from the wrench, thus use of the wrench without the air hammer is restricted.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,833 discloses a conventional socket 9 fit over a stuck nut. Next a handlebar 5, called a stabilizing fixture, is connected to the socket 9. At the socket 9 connection extends a lever arm 10. The free end of the lever arm 10 receives a transfer fixture 13 that connects to a standard pneumatic hammer shank 12 which in turn is attached to the pneumatic hammer 15. The user holds the handlebar 5 while activating the pneumatic hammer to hit the free end of the lever arm 10. No locking of the transfer fixture 13 to a cylinder rod 14 on the lever arm is disclosed. Thus, an accidental separation of the hammer from the lever arm is possible. This can be dangerous. Also the entire assembly cannot be used in tight places such as for a wheel hub removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,252 discloses an air powered ratchet head wrench with an air drive motor mounted inside the handle of the wrench. Very little leverage torque is provided. High speed loosening of a nut is provided.
What is needed in the art is a compact (closed) end wrench that removably receives an air hammer work end. A lock is needed to prevent a separation of the air hammer from the wrench during use. The present invention provides these features.